


Anna loses her anal beads and Robin helps her find them

by AnnasBumPlug5



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Beads, Cock & Ball Torture, Erotica, F/M, Farting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnasBumPlug5/pseuds/AnnasBumPlug5
Summary: Robin decides to go to Anna's shop to buy a new book to read. He's already read all of his erotica and needs more. When he gets there he notices that Anna looks worried, she says she lost her anal beads. Oh gods no. She needs them back ASAP, and Robin decides to help knowing that he'll get something in return...
Relationships: Lucina & My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Anna loses her anal beads and Robin helps her find them

It's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming, and today Robin is sleep deprived. He was up all night reading erotica, a whole stash that Lucina gifted him thinking that it was a box full of books about balls. "BRUH!", Robin yelped. He looked in the box and saw that he read everything. He didn't even get off yet, and Lucina was 'not in the mood'. He must go out and buy more, he needs to cum fast before his balls Freak'n implode. Before leaving he asked Lucina where Morgan was. She said that Morgan was somewhere doing stuff. Robin said ok, goodbye, went out the door and was on his way to Anna's shop to buy some more erotica.

When he got there Anna wasn't there to greet him as usual, She's always up at front ready to receive money from all. But not this time. Robin called out to see if anyone was there, but no response. He called out again and rustling could be heard from the back, "Just a minute", Anna could be heard saying. A couple seconds later she rushes to the front. "Sorry for er, keeping you waiting. So how can I help you?", Anna said with an uneasy look on her face. Robin asks her if anything is wrong, and she does not hesitate to state the problem at hand. "Well...You see, I kinda lost this thing I really need. My anal beads, I must have misplaced them. I NEED THEM ASAP!" Robin sure did not expect that response. Nor did he expect her to be so open about her needing her anal beads back asap, but thinking about it a bit more it didn't really surprise him that much. "Say could you help me find them? Please Please Please! If you do...you could have ANYTHING in the shop, ON THE HOUSE!", Anna said with enthusiasm. Giving things out for free!? This sure was not like Anna at all, she must really need those anal beads. Robin took the offer into consideration, if he helped her find the beads he could get the erotica for free! Or maybe, her...Robin has heard rumors that for the right price, Anna gives her customers some "extra services". Well then fuck the books, he could get the real thing right here right now, Lucina didn't wanna do anything the night before. Robin really needed to release a load before his balls ache. "Sure! I'll help you find your anal beads.", Robin told the merchant. "Great! I couldn't thank you enough!", Anna replied. Robin hopped over the counter and began the search.  
An hour in and the anal beads where no where to be found. How did she even lose them in the first place? But Robin stayed determined, he knows the light at the end of the tunnel. He has his eyes set on the prize. His balls will thank him later. But after a couple more minutes he see's them, the pink 15 inch strand of anal beads just behind a crate full of rocks. Yea rocks. it was still damp, and before he told Anna that he had found them...he wanted a taste. He wanted a taste of something that was at some point inside such a marvelous ass. Robin loved Lucina dearly, but he had to admit that her ass fails in comparison to Anna's. It's so plump and juicy, ass so fat you could see it from the front, you could tell that she puts great effort into making sure it stays looking good. A quick sniff before putting the first bead into his mouth, just thinking about how Anna's anal juices have showered these beads gave him a severe hard on and made his balls ache even more. After a bit he thought it was enough and called Anna over. "I found them!", Robin exclaimed. Anna rushed right over and snatched the beads from out of his hand, so fixated on them that she didn't even notice Robins massive boner. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!", Anna thanked Robin. And then rushed over to the bathroom. She closed the door and all you could hear were grunts and wet sounds? Robin could not believe what was even happening. After a couple minutes Anna came out of the bathroom, and walked over to Robin who was still taken aback. "Thanks I really needed that. Anal beads sure are good at unclogging toilets!", Anna said. Unclogging toilets? Robin was speechless. But then Anna mentioned that she owed him one, and now he could have anything in the shop for free. Robin quickly snapped out of it and with a blissful face he said. "can I get blowjob plss?" "WHAT!?", Anna yelled. "Well you said anything in the shop...And you're quite the product ;)", Robin responded. "So cringe, why are you so horny? I-I d-don't offer those kinds of services. Plus you are married!!!", Anna exclaimed. "But. But-", "No buts, no coconuts." "But-", Anna interrupted Robin with a sigh. "Listen...I honestly wouldn't mind you popping a couple dozen babies in me for helping me get out of that pickle. That toilet sure was a MESS. But you're married, you got a loving wife waiting for you at home. Just take something from the shop and go.", Anna said. Robin began to tear up, "BUT MY BALLS HURT!!! I GOTTA BUST A NUT NOW!!!", Robin cried. Anna looked down and just then noticed Robins raging boner poking through his pants, twitching a bit giving his massive nuts a little jiggle. "Nope.", Anna said and then took out a gun and shot Robins testies. Robins balled popped, his cock deflating. (Morgan disappears in the distance) Robin was in a state of shock and could not move, the pain was too much.   
Anna handed him a potted flower and pushed him out of the shop, "Say hi to the wife for me, you fuggin horny...", she says before shutting the door. Robin still shocked, walked all the way home. "Welcome home Ro-HOLY SHIT YOUR BLEEDING!", Lucina screams. Robin just hands her the flower and collapses on the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Seasons of Warfare while writing this.


End file.
